Shula
|anime debut="Goku Goes to Demon Land" |Race=Demon Realm race |Gender=Male |Date of birth= |Date of death= |Address=Demon Realm |Occupation= |FamConnect=Melee (minion) Gola (minion) }} is a demon who lives in the Demon World, and is one of its best fighters. Appearance Shula is a humanoid demon with long black hair, pointy ears, and a "w"-like symbol on his forehead. Biography Background Shula is a powerful demon who single-handedly managed to open the giant entrance to the demon world, and kept it open for a while by wedging his cursed sword in its door. During this period, he and many of his minions continually tormented a nearby kingdom during nightfall. He eventually took an interest in the kingdom's young Princess Misa, and kidnapped her, so that he could marry her. ''Dragon Ball'' Fortuneteller Baba Saga It was not long afterward that Misa's father, King Kress, sent the young Goku after him to retrieve Misa. When Goku finds Shula in the Demon World, he finds that Shula has thrown a party to celebrate his soon-to-be bride. Goku confronts Shula, and challenges him to a fight, to which Shula accepts. Shula proves to be a quick and powerful fighter, but Goku manages to find his weakness. The demon world is a place where no bright light has ever entered, and Shula's eyes had become accustomed to it. Goku fires a Kamehameha and blinds Shula, then smashes the demon against the wall. When Shula gets back up, he finds that Goku and Misa are escaping and he sends his minions after him, but two demons, Melee and Gola, block their path. Goku manages to get outside and close off the entrance to demon world forever. Melee then tells him that this is how it should be. Rather than punish her and Gola for interfering, Shula decides to carry on with his party, and invites the two demons along. Shula has never escaped ever since, but it is likely that he is still alive. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dokkan Battle'' ;The Epic Attack and Defense -Master of the Demon Realm, Part 1 In Dokkan Battle, Shula appears in Area 18: "The Epic Attack and Defense" of the main story. Due to the barrier separating Demon Realm from the rest of the universe being removed by the dimensional distortion that Future Trunks and the Time Patrol are investigating, Shula, Melee, and Gola decide to use the opportunity to search for Dabura, the lost King of Demon Realm who went missing hundreds of years ago leaving Demon Realm kingless. Melee and Gola wish to seek Goku's assistance due to their unfamiliarity with Earth which is currently in turmoil due to the dimensional distortion. Shula finds Melee and Gola talking to Future Trunks and interrupts Melee before she can explain their past history with Goku. ;Master of the Demon Realm, Part 3 Shula demands an explanation from Melee and Gola. Gola tries to explain their plan to seek Goku's assistance but Shula refuses to accept help from a kid like Goku causing Future Trunks to wonder what happened between Shula and Goku to make him reject his help. Shula tells Future Trunks and Krillin that Humans should stay out of Demon Realm's business. This leads to a brief fight but Shula is defeated. Though both Shula and Future Trunks are impressed by their respective strength, Shula rejects their assistance declaring he, Melee, and Gola will find and bring back the mighty Demon King Dabura by themselves telling Gola to stop whining as he attempts to persuade him to reconsider. Shula leaves with Gola as Melee tells Future Trunks they will meet again if Future Trunks continues his journey to investigate the dimensional distortion. Power Shula was a powerful demon able to easily hold his own against Goku, who had previously defeated Mercenary Tao, one of few individuals Master Roshi admitted to being stronger than himself. During their battle, Goku seemed unable to hurt Shula, and Shula was able to break Goku's Kamehameha with an energy powered punch. Goku was only able to stop Shula by blinding him with light and then fleeing. Upon which, Goku admits that he only won due to luck. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Levitation' – Shula has shown the ability to fly through the manipulation of ki. *'Rush Ki Wave' – Shula fires an Energy Wave from his palm right in front of his opponent. *'Demon Spiral Fist' – Shula launches rings of energy from his arm to attack his opponent. With this technique, he can also launch a powerful punch that can break through a Kamehameha. The technique was named in Dokkan Battle. Equipment *'Shula's sword' – Shula owns a golden sword he wedged to keep the entrance of the demon world open. Although he is never seen using it during the episode, it can be assumed that Shula is very skilled in combat with a sword. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Shula appears along with Melee and Gola in Dokkan Battle as a non-playable boss character. Voice Actors *Japanese: Toshio Furukawa *English: John Burgmeier Trivia *Shula's name is a derived from Shura, the Japanese term referring to the Buddhist and Hindu entities known otherwise as " ". While Asura are belligerent and aggressive lower-rank gods in Buddhist mythology, they are demons in Hindu mythology. His name may also derived from the word trishula, the Sanskrit word for "trident", the object which he wears a symbol of on his forehead. *Shula resembles the Hindu god Shiva: his complexion is almost as similar to that god, their appearances are all somewhat similar, and Shula bears a trident at his forehead, which is the weapon of the god Shiva. Gallery Site Navigation pt-br:Shura Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Filler characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmen Category:DB Characters